Field of the Invention
Some applications of the present invention generally relate to medical apparatus. Specifically, some applications of the present invention relate to apparatuses and methods for closing an artificial hole in a subject's body.
Background
The apex of the heart is the lowest point of the surface of the heart, at the bottom of the left ventricle. In minimally-invasive cardiac surgery, a transapical approach allows tools to be inserted into the subject's heart via a hole in the apex of the heart. For example, the transapical approach may be used in aortic valve implantation, left ventricular bypass, and aortic cannulation procedures.